Other Languages
Since its creation, Theodore Tugboat has been dubbed into some languages other than English. Denmark In Denmark, the series is known as "Slæbebåden Theodor". Its narrated by Povl Dissing. * Theodore - Theodor * George - Georg * Hank - Hans Trivia * Seasons 4 and 5 were never dubbed in Danish. * The show was first dubbed in Danish in 1997 Finland In Finland, the series is known as "Teodor Pikkuhinaaja'". Its narrated by ''[[Jari Silvennoinen|'Jari Silvennoinen.]] and the ''dubbing company that dubed the series was 'Film & Cartoon Finland Oy. , Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat, Whale of a Tug and The Cold Snap]] * Theodore - Teodor * Emily - Emilia * Foduck - Lasse * Hank - Hannu * George - Jurmu * The Dispatcher - Satamapäällikkö (The Dock Manager) * Digby - Kalle * Rebecca - Rebekka * Northumberland - Huhmari * Pearl - Helmi * Bluenose - Sininokka * Constance - Constans * Bobby - Pasi * Donald Dock - Aku Laituri * Walter - Valtteri Trivia * Seasons 4 and 5 were never dubbed in Finnish. * In Seasons 1 and 2, the intro and credits were dubbed over * The show was first dubbed in Finnish in 1997. * Out of all of the seasons that have been dubed, season 2 has been dubed the most then seasons 1 and 3. France In France, the series is known as "'''Thé''odore le Remorqueur". * Theodore - Thé''odore'' * Emily - Émilie * George - Georges * Oliver - Olivier * The Harbour Master - Capitaine du Port * The Big Harbour - Le Grand Port Trivia * Only Season 1 was dubbed French. * The Harbour Master is portrayed by Denis Mercier. This is the only foreign dub to feature an on-screen Harbour Master. Israel In Israel, the series was called "טדי ספינת הגרר" (Tedi Sfinat HaGrar, "Teddy the Tugboat"). It aired on the Hop! Channel during the early 2000s. * Theodore - טדי (Teddy) Norway In Norway, the series is known as "Taubåten Theodor". It is narrated by Per Frisch * Theodore - Theodor * Foduck - Freddy * George - Georg * Hank - Henrik * The Dispatcher - Trafikksjefen (The Trafic Chief) * Digby - Ståle/Staale * Pearl - Lisa * Filmore - Felix * Owan - Ove * Snorri - Snorre Trivia * Seasons 4 and 5 were never dubbed in Norwegian. * The show was first dubbed in Norwegian in 1997 Netherlands In Netherlands, the series is known as "Theodoor de Sleepboot". Its narrated by Jan Nonhof.''' Trivia * Seasons 3, 4 and 5 were never dubbed in Dutch. * The show was first dubbed in Dutch in 2012 Sweden In Sweden, the series is known as "Bosse Bogserbåt'". '' Its narrated by Stefan Ekman. The show aired on SVT1. * Theodore - Bosse * Foduck - Fredrick * George - Georg * Hank - Hasse * The Dispatcher - Chefen (The Chief) * Pearl - Pärlan Trivia * Seasons 4 and 5 were never dubbed in Swedish. * The show was first dubbed in Swedish in 1997 Category:Television Series